Bard
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 3/4 Base Caster: 1 Base Manifester: 1/2 Base Saves: Poor Fortitude / Good Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D6 Skill Points: 6 (all) Weapon Proficiency: Martial Weapon Group Training: Basic and Any 2 (Bow, Grenade, Mace, Sword, Thrown) Combat Proficiency: Disarm, Feint, Trip Armor Proficiency: Light and Basic Initiative: Dex or Int Key Ability Score: Charisma Bard Spell List Bard Spell List (Downloadable PDF) Level Progression Spell Progression Class Features Bardic Music Basics: Bardic Music abilities are usable at will, and require a move action to begin. It is a free action to maintain a Song for 1 round per class level (you may extend this limit by 1 minute with a successful Perform check, DC 15 + rounds of singing). While maintaining a Song, the Bard may not use any ability which requires vocalization (such as spells with verbal components). Bardic Music effects are supernatural, and affect creatures who can hear the Music within 30' + 10' for every 3 Bard levels. Any saving throw has a DC of 10 + 1/2 Bard level + Cha. Combine Songs: '''The Bard may activate two Songs (or activate a second Song while maintaining one) at the same time, as a standard action, and may maintain both Songs with a move action for 1 round per class level (extending in the same manner as 1 Song - the DC increases by 10). '''Songs: Inspire Competence: Allies gain the listed value as a morale bonus to skill checks. Inspire Courage: Allies gain the listed value as a morale bonus on attack rolls, weapon damage, and saves vs Charm & Fear. Fascinate: You may attempt to fascinate 1 target per class level; Will negates. Countersong: Allies gain a resistance bonus equal to your Cha on saves against Sonic, and ER equal to your class level against sonic damage. Inspire Greatness: One target (+1 per 3 CL beyond 9th) gains: 2d12 THP, & a +2 competence bonus on attack rolls & saves. Song of Freedom: Each round, each ally may re-save (with a morale bonus equal to the Bard's Inspire Courage value) against an ongoing effect. Each creature may only receive one re-save per effect this way. Allies also receive a bonus equal to the Bard's Cha on MD, and on Escape checks to exit a grapple or pin. Inspire Heroics: One target (+1 per 3 CL beyond 16th) gains a +4 morale bonus to saves, and a +4 dodge bonus to defenses. Rapture of the Song: While maintaining any Song, the Bard may apply to themselves any one of the Rapture benefits that they have access to. Crescendos: If the Bard maintains a Song for 1 round, they may end the Song as a standard action to activate the crescendo associated with that Song. At level 19, if the Bard is maintaining 2 Songs, they may Crescendo them both as a complex action. Tune of Misfortune (Inspire Competence): The Bard may cause a target to have disadvantage on attack, save, and skill rolls for a number of rounds equal to 1 + 1/3 the number of rounds the Song was maintained; Will negates. Song of Life (Inspire Courage): Convert an amount of lethal damage (equal to class level + rounds the Song was maintained) on a target into non-lethal damage. This ability may only be used on a given target Cha times per day. Suggestion (Fascinate): The Bard may give a Suggestion to a fascinated creature; Will negates. The Bard may affect an additional creature for every 2 class levels beyond 8th. The duration of the Suggestion is a number of minutes equal the number of rounds the Song was maintained. Songdeath (Countersong): A target creature takes 1d4 sonic damage for each round the Song was maintained (maximum number of dice = CL); Fortitude 1/2. Anthem of Thunder and Pain (Inspire Greatness): Up to 1/3 CL target creatures take 1d6 electricity damage for each round the Song was maintained (maximum number of dice = CL); Reflex 1/2. Aria of Everywhere (Song of Freedom): The Bard astrally teleports 5' per class level + 5' per round the Song was maintained. Encore: '''Whenever the Bard uses a crescendo, they may restart a Song that just ended as a swift action, by making a Perform check (DC 20 + number of rounds the Song was maintained + the number of Encores used today). The Bard may maintain both songs in a Double Crescendo by doubling the DC. '''Other Features Amazing Luck: The Bard may reroll any action roll (before the result is applied). Cantrips: The Bard may use their cantrips at will. Gusto: The Bard may substitute Bard level for their BA from Bard levels when determining their total Perform modifier. Somatic Simplicity: The Bard may cast Bard spells without checking for ASF (see Armor) as long as they are proficient with the equipment. Lore: The Bard may add a bonus equal to their class level to one Knowledge skill check or Gather Information roll, or they may subtract their class level from a Memory roll.